


don't make me spell it out for you

by Carpelia



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, andrew flirts like a 5 year old, or enemies to start of being lovers lol, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: Neil goes to the same coffee shop every morning. He has an unpleasant surprise when he sees Andrew - his arch nemesis - behind the counter one morning instead of his twin Aaron.





	don't make me spell it out for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I've been reading tfc fics for the past year but this is my first time trying to write for this fandom.  
> My biggest fear was always writing Andrew, the story is not from is POV but hopefully I did him justice.
> 
> I want to gift this fics to my amazing friends who read this fic and helped me make it better. Sadly, they don't have ao3 accounts so I'm thanking them with their twitter handles: pondlocked, kirmizimeyve, skystealers. I love you guys, thanks for being supportive af <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> (title from janelle monae's make me feel)

Neil actually liked the coffee shop near his apartment campus. It was quiet and less crowded than the coffee shop on campus. So the number of people who could potentially annoy him was pretty low.

Until he went there on a Monday morning for buying coffee and a sandwich.

Behind the counter stood Aaron with a blank stare. He usually looked angry or annoyed, so Neil was surprised a bit; until he walked to the counter and realized it was not actually Aaron behind the counter, but his arch nemesis Andrew. (Matt told him calling the guy his arch nemesis was a bit over the top but it sounded pretty normal to him. Well. Matt didn’t call him dramatic for nothing.)

He seriously thought leaving the coffee shop without buying anything; but the guy has already seen him and was looking at him in a mocking way (he was always looking at Neil mockingly), Neil did not see a way except walking to the counter.

His name card said Aaron. Who was he trying to fool? From afar they looked pretty similar with their blond hair and short height but up close they were easily distinguishable for identical twins. Neil initially identified them by the existence of arm bands (Andrew had them, Aaron didn’t), but in time he learned to recognize them by their facial expressions. And Aaron was the one working in the coffee shop, so seeing Andrew when he obviously wasn’t prepared to do so was annoying.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“What do you think I want? This is a coffee shop, isn’t it?”

“There are many types of coffee and I’m not a mind reader, so.”

The fact that he was talking without any emotion on his face was getting on Neil’s nerves. He wanted him to look as annoyed as Neil felt. But the guy was emotionless. While Neil opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, a tall guy came and stood next to Andrew.

“Welcome. Forgive my colleague, he is just joking. Right, Andrew?”

Andrew did not give any impression that he was joking. Neil was pretty sure he was incapable of that. “I don’t care.”

“Why does his tag say Aaron?” Neil didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t care. _He didn’t._

Now Andrew lifted an eyebrow. And fuck. Neil felt his face go red. Why was he incapable of controlling his face?

“That’s my twin. I’m covering for him. So, what do you want?”

Neil told him his usual order, Andrew told him the price, and while Neil giving him the money, he started to think maybe Andrew wasn’t so bad and maybe Neil was taking out his feelings due to his decreasing grades on Andrew-

“Did you check the latest assignment’s grades?” said Andrew with a smirking face.

Yes, Neil definitely hated him.

*

It all started like this:

Neil was taking a history elective. He was not really into history, but one of his roommates and pain in the ass friend Kevin made him take it. He kept telling him what an easy class it was but Neil was pretty sure he just wanted someone to talk history with.

What a nerd.

Anyway. Neil asked the instructor a question about the syllabus on the first day; and before instructor could answer, another voice answered from the very back of the class. Neil turned to his back, opened his mouth to thank him for the answer, but before he could, the tiny blond guy continued with, “You would know the answer if you actually bother to read it.”

A few people chuckled, and Neil returned to the front with his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

*

Neil didn’t know it could be like this.

After his father went to jail for being an abusive asshole towards both of them, Mary took Neil and moved across the country. But this wasn’t enough for her, she actually kept Neil within her sight all the time.

His mother homeschooled him until the end of high school. He grew up with high school and college movies along with his imagination.

Mary’s paranoia caused him to have a lonely childhood, and once he was accepted into the local college, he was bursting with happiness; even though his mother told him he couldn’t go.

Then they had their biggest fight ever. Because Neil did everything she has ever asked, but she wasn’t allowing him to do the only thing he wanted.

Neil left in the middle of the night.

His mother never answered his calls.

*

That was the reason he wasn’t expecting such cruelty on his first day. He wasn’t naïve enough to think he could be friends with everyone, but he at least expected people to be nice.

*

After his embarrassment from that first class, Neil never kept silent. They argued, tried to prove each other wrong, and quickly became the talk of the class.

People kept coming to the class only to watch them fight each other.

*

Neil’s grades were slipping due to his struggles to blend in and sleepless nights; while his arch nemesis Andrew continued to get perfect grades.

He was trying so hard. And yet, he only was miserable.

Maybe his mother was right and college was not for Neil.

*

Now, he walked to the end of the counter to wait for his order to be prepared by the tall guy who tried to get between him and Andrew. His name tag said Nicky.

“Forgive his attitude. He still flirts like a first grader.”

“He wasn’t flirting. He hates me.”

“Believe me, he was.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Well, he’s my cousin. And I once overheard him talking to Renee about that annoyingly attractive redhead on his class. I wasn’t sure it was you, until he mentioned grades. He usually doesn’t care about his classes.”

“That’s a lie. He always gets perfect grades.”

“That’s because he has eidetic memory. He hears or sees something once and never forgets it. I think he doesn’t like it that much.”

“Whatever. I still think you are wrong about the other thing.”

“The other thing? God, you are adorable.”

“Nicky.”

Andrew was standing next to Nicky with his arms crossed, without either of them noticing he was there.

“What? He’s cute. You can’t blame me for knowing how to flirt, unlike you. I tried to give you some tips but you never listened.”

“If you don’t want me to kill you. Shut up and fuck off.” He was actually holding a knife in his right hand and pointing at Nicky. Where did that come from?

“Jesus! Okay. I’ll stop flirting with him.” Then he left without finishing Neil’s drink.

Andrew mumbled something that Neil couldn’t hear, and took over from where Nicky left off.

“Do you always point knives at people?”

“When they are being stupid and talking behind my back, yes.”

“So he was telling the truth, then?”

“About?” Andrew was being difficult, like he forgot how stubborn Neil could be until he got his answer.

“Come on. I’m sure you heard. It’s not that difficult to answer. I know you hate me and would love to see me fail. Your cousin has clearly the wrong idea about you.”

Andrew thrust the coffee to him, Neil barely held it.

“What are you doing?”

“Stop being stupid. No one is actually interested in history.”

“Wait, so you are saying-“

“Yes.”

“But you didn’t actually say anything.”

“Why are you so annoying?”  Andrew gave him his sandwich, then looked at Neil like his existence was painful for him. Well, Neil could relate.

“Because apparently you like it.”

“Fuck off.”

Andrew kept looking at him stubbornly. Then, he rolled his eyes, and said;

“I get off at five. If you want some pointers on how to pass history, I could help.”

“You could just ask me out, you know.”

“Why would I, when I know you are just going to say no?

“How do you know without asking?”

“Oh, I get it. You are trying to get revenge for being better than you in class. Well, you can’t, because I’m not going to ask.”

“God, could you stop being so difficult once? Whatever. I’ll ask. Wanna go out?”

“Why?”

“Because you could be cute if you stopped antagonizing me every goddamn minute.”

“Well, then you will be disappointed. I will always antagonize you.”

“Or maybe you won’t. We’ll see.”

Andrew had a slight smile on his face which was gone in a second. Neil was going to count it as a win.


End file.
